Overworked
by Yadakitty
Summary: Shion works too much and Nezumi forces him to sleep! Slight heart shipping XD
1. Chapter 1

Heyyyyy its Yadakitty here! Critisim is very much welcome! Mew

I don't own No.6 if I did Shion would have a machete at all times and be ripped! :3

It was a bright beautiful day, the skies were blue and full with white fluffy cumulonimbus clouds. The people of No.6 were out and about, taking walks and playing in near by parks. Shion smiled, thanks to him and the other governors of No.6, the city had come out of its ruined past and was looking forwards to a bright, shining future.

Shion looked away from the window and back to his computer where he was typing an email to an official to No.4. Shion sighed, even though the people of No.6 had changed, the city had not; and they were desperate for more supplies. Shion looked to his email:

 _Dear Yukiko,_

 _Here in No.6 we are very happy, but we need_

"Definitely not," Shion said to himself as he pressed the delete button. Why couldn't he be more like Nezumi. Nezumi always had a way with words. Shion wondered where Nezumi was.

Nezumi.

Oh Nezumi. Shion opened his eyes. He wasn't aware he had fallen asleep. Then he realized that he was lying on the bed with a blanket over him.

"Sleeping Beauty is finally awake," said a painfully familiar voice.

"Nezumi," Shion exclaimed sitting up too fast. Shion's head ached so he lied back down. Nezumi frowned.

"When was the last time you've slept," Nezumi said, his blue-gray eyes piercing Shion.

"Umm. I think four days? Or something," Shion said, grimacing at the look on Nezumi's face.

"Go to sleep Shion," Nezumi demanded, " Your face is pale and you have lines under your eyes." But Shion couldn't go to sleep yet.

"When did you get back? Where even were you Nezumi," Shion questioned. Nezumi sat down on the bed leaned closer to Shion and kissed. Shion felt a blush rise to his cheeks.

"Wh-what was that for," Shion stammered.

"A goodnight kiss," Nezumi said wearing his usual smirk, "Now go to bed."

"Fine," Shion said. What Shion really wanted to do was pretend to go to sleep, then he would wait until Nezumi left the room and return to the computer that was left sitting on the table. But as soon as Shion's head hit the pillow, the world dissolved into black. And Shion was fast asleep.

Nezumi sat himself down on the swivelly chair next to the computer. He turned and looked at Shion's sleeping face. Shion looked adorable while asleep, his white hair was sprawled across his pillow, his face was rid of all emotion and looked strangely peaceful. Nezumi sighed, maybe he should force Shion to sleep more…

LOL I hope you liked the story XD


	2. Hot Chocolate

_Back again! Im sure your all like: WHAT! I thought that was a one shot…. Well it originally was going to be.. But then I got lots of good feed back and I got lots of new ideas for the story so im going to continue! :3 constructive criticism is good!_

"No skipping the question! Where were you," Shion said holding a steaming mug of hot chocolate at Nezumi's insistence.

"Here and there," Nezumi answered nonchalant. Shion pouted while Nezumi grinned.

"I saw you on T.V the other day," Nezumi's smile widened at the adorable blush on Shion's face, "Your one of the heads of No.6 now."

"I-I guess," Shion said, trying to be modest. Nezumi shrugged.

"To be honest you looked better on T.V," Nezumi said wearing his trademark smirk.

"H-hey you take that back," Shion exclaimed trying to get a hold on the situation. Shion jumped up catching Nezumi's scarf then pulled on it attempting to get the upper hand. But then Nezumi tripped, falling forward on top of Shion; sending hot chocolate flying. Nezumi sat up on top of Shion, who seemed a little bit dazed. Both of them were lying wet on top of Shion's bed, smelling like chocolate. Nezumi started chuckling, then started laughing. Shion stretched his arm as far as it would go with Nezumi on top of him. Then he threw the stale water that was inside the vase at Nezumi. That wiped the smile of his face.

"Why the hell did you do that for," Nezumi said in uproar.

"I thought you were going into hysterics," Shion retaliated.

"Well you can't stop me from getting pay back," Nezumi started tickling Shion.

"St-stop! Ne-Nezumi!" Shion couldn't stop laughing. Nezumi only stopped when he heard footsteps coming towards their room. An officer probably the age of eighteen was holding a clip board and looking between Shion and Nezumi and their position on the bed…

"Umm, Sir," the boy said nervously addressing Shion, " I'll come at a convenient time, if you want."

"Hmm? No, now is fine," Shion said straightening himself out as Nezumi got off him.

"Well then Sir, someone wants to speak to you."

 _MEW! I hope you liked this chapter! Lol cliff hanger!_


	3. The Visitor

Hey guys its Yadakitty! Unfortunately I had fallen ill over the past week! Srry! But i was determined to bring you a new chapter so here we are! I dont own No.6 if I did then the name Yadakitty would be widely known.

After the long car drive to the office, Nezumi and Shion were greeted by a woman and a few assistants.

"And who is this," Nezumi frowned. The light-blue haired girl's eyes widened and she bowed slightly.

"Hello, I am Sana," she said to the wall. One of her assistants turned her to face Nezumi.

"I am completely blind from birth," Sana continued, she had long light-blue hair that reached up to the middle of her back, and she had wide sightless gray eyes.

"Why are you here Sana," Shion asked curiously. At that question Sana frowned.

"Well the reason i'm here, isn't a good one," Sana took a deep breath and was seeming to try and gather courage to say her next words, "I'm an official from No.3."

"Really?! I've heard how thing run in No.3. The next in line who carries royal blood in their veins becomes the next princess, but I would ever have thought that they would let a blind person, even if it is the next princess become their ruler," Nezumi said quite blatantly. The next expression on Sana's face was of anger.

"So what if i'm blind," Sana said, her palms curled into fists. Nezumi opened his mouth to retaliate, but Shion sent a stern glare that sent Nezumi choking on his words.

(a/n: shion sea sass)

"What he meant to say was that while we are honored to have you, we want to know the reason you are here," Shion said politely with a slight bow. Sana nodded in approval.

"We are here because we need your help, we are having a food shortage in No.3. The king, my father is being arrogant and won't accept any help, but I have seen the people in _my_ city suffering,"Sana turned her head to meet Shion's, her blind eyes glowed with a strange passion, "I have heard about your fight against your corrupt government, and I wanted your help." Sana stood up straight and tall, she was a proud woman and was known very well for her speeches that left people speechless.

"Of course we will hel-," Shion started.

"Umm, can we talk alone for a moment, please," Nezumi said not looking at Shion.

"Oh, ok," Sana said, if she was surprised she hid it well. Nezumi dragged Shion over into an empty office and sat down on a chair.

"Nezumi what was all that about," Shion said, his head tilted in annoyance.

"I don't know from where, but I think I know this woman, and I think she is lying," Nezumi said determined.

"Tee hee " Sana, giggled a little too sweetly. 'They fell perfectly into my sweet little trap,' she thought to herself.

:)))) I did not expect this guys. I dont plan out my writing… I just let my fingers fly across my keyboard and typeeee! Well any ways thx for reading! MEW!


End file.
